Kraken
' The Kraken', or "krakken", are mighty aquatic minions that were summoned by Neptulon the Tidehunter from the Abyssal Maw in the Elemental Plane, and have been a major center of the Naga ever since. Two different types of creatures bear the name "kraken". The first type are giant squid-like creatures with tentacles. The second type are more fish-like with giant fins and smaller in size. The Kraken were first created after Neptulon summoned them from the elemental plane within the Fade, and used them as the front line tanks of his early forces. Their numbers were devestated during the initial Titan Civil War, and the subsequent Eternity War left them broken and near destruction. The Kraken would spen centuries slowly rebuilding their strength, but during the Naga Civil War the two different elements of the Kraken would take two different sides, and the squid like kraken are now broken from the overall Naga except for splinter elements, while the more aquatic looking Kraken have regained their once proud position within the Naga. History Early History History Creation of the Naga The Naga were born by the ancient Titan Neperune, and together these were the greatest servents of the Titans Neperune, and before their destruction Poseidan also enjoyed their usefullness in the seas. The original Naga were created by Neperune and were only in the form of the Murlocs of whom were not simply the dominent but the only part of the Naga Race. Children of Neperune The Naga over time would become more diverse with the children of Neperune forming several different elements within the overal Naga. These elements would be founded by the five children of Neperune in the form of Naz'jar, Murgurgula, Glu'ghil, Ozumat, and Morghula of which Naz'jar would form the Seawitches of whom would become the sort of aristorcratic element of the Murloc Empire, Murgurgula would form the Mur'Gul elements of the Murloc Empire, Glu'ghil would form the Myrmidion element of the Murloc Empire becoming the main elite fighting force for the Empire, Morghula would form the Grommoc section of the Murloc Empire, while finally Ozumat would form the Kraken of whom were least populous of the Murloc Empire but the most feared. Rise of the Murloc Empire Murloc Civil War The Murloc Confederacy would then be driven further into destruction after they were involved in a massive civil war. Rebuilding The Kraken would spend centuries slowly rebuilding their strength, but during the Naga Civil War the two different elements of the Kraken would take two different sides, and the squid like kraken are now broken from the overall Naga except for splinter elements, while the more aquatic looking Kraken have regained their once proud position within the Naga. New Murloc Empire The Naga would change directions when they were infiltrated by Queen Azshara a former High Elf manipulated by Illidan Stormrage into becoming a Seawitch. She would then take control of the Seawitches of the Naga and take control of the government from within. Noteable Members Leviroth.jpg|Leviroth|link=Leviroth Modon.jpg|Modon|link=Modon Oacha.jpg|Oacha|link=Oacha Tethyr.jpg|Tethyr Ozumat.jpg|Ozumat|link=Ozumat Category:Race Category:Naga